


Wedding Bells

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, discussion of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Anathema and Newt sent out invitations for their wedding.





	Wedding Bells

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyance/gifts).

> I had originally wanted to include this in the 666 words series, but then felt it didn't fit in. Anyways, here goes nothing.
> 
> Crowley pronouns are Xe|Xir|Xem|Xeir, for Allyance who commented on Snekventures:_ I like Xir and Xee just cause they them seems plural and you can hiss the X sound_

_Anathema Device_

_&_

_Newton Pulsiver_

_Invite_

Crowley and Aziraphale 

_to witness their union on the 24th of April_

_At Jasmine Cottage, Tadfield_

Crowley sees the invite first. 

It's addressed to the both of them, of course, and xe knows they'll both attend the wedding, xe of course only to see the angel in fancy clothes (that's a lie) so xe will have to show the letter to Aziraphale sooner or later.

But on the other hand... Xe doesn't know whether xe _wantstoknow_ what Aziraphale's thoughts on weddings are. 

Not that xe cares much about what humans do in their freetime, especially now that he doesn't work for hell anymore. And not that xe ever thought much about marriage, given that it's a mostly religious concept and also given that who the fuck would xem marry? 

But now that xe is, what, dating? a quite obviously to some extend religious angel..

Crowley almost wants to turn into xir snakeform so xe doesn't feel so vulnerable when talking about this- but then xe can't transport the letter that way...

No, wait! Crowley is a demon, damnit, not an ordinary snake. Xe totally can.

Miracling the invitation on the desk next to the book Aziraphale is working on restoring the cover of- and why doesn't he just use a miracle for that? Funny angel- Crowley then slithers up the desk xemself.

"_Look, angel_" xe hisses, and nudges the invitation with xir snout. 

"What have we got there?" 

Aziraphale takes the card, and after a second of confusion, a bright smile lights up his face.

"Oh, isn't it wonderful? The young witch and her witchfinder are getting married!"

"Marriaggge, eh? Ever thought about it?" Crowley asks, trying to appear nonchalantly.

"Hm? Oh, for myself, you mean? Not really, no, it's a rather human custom- Why, have you thought about it?"

Crowley avoids answering the question by looking pointedly at the croissant laying on a plate next to another pile of books. Aziraphale follows xir look-

"That's different! And still, I don't know, it's a bit- weird, with how religious it is, and me being me, right? And I would have never married a human, no matter how hopeless I thought it was to get together with you."

While the last sentence could be seen as rather romantic, Aziraphale is still blatantly ignoring the possibility of _them_ marrying, and Crowley is getting frustrated. 

"I'm sssure the first marriages were for different ssstuff, not religious" xe hisses, rather desperate. "And no matter what ffor, you sssaid it's romantic"

"Yes, well, them saying they'll be together for the whole of their little lives... It is rather romantic, don't you think?"

He miles at xem.

Crowley wants to groan. Xe opens xir mouth to just outright ask, when:

"Well, our lives are longer of course, and I don't think we need a wedding to know that we will be together until the end of time or perhaps longer- Crowley?"

The demon fell off the desk.

"Are you alright?"

"Jusssst ffine, angel" Crowley hisses, miracling xemself back into human shape, struggling to get off the floor and into Aziraphale's lap, kissing him senseless.

Aziraphale laughs into the kiss, holding the demon close. After a while, he breaks away, and breathlessly asks: "Why, Crowley, what was that for? Did you want to make sure that I did _won't_ ask you to marry me, or did you not know that you are it for me, _forever_?"

He looks almost angry with that last sentence, and Crowley squirms. 

"Oh, dearest! You really didn't, did you?" Aziraphale asks, gently pressing another kiss to xir lips. "And don't worry, I'm only angry at myself for not saying it sooner. I love you, Crowley, my precious demon, and I will do so for as long as I exist."

Crowley blushes. It's probably good that they had been able to figure this out without getting married, xe thinks. Xe's not sure xe could manage with this many _feelings_ in front of an audience. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments sustain me!
> 
> Also, hey, I managed to write 66 GOmens ffs total! Can I get a Wahoo? :D


End file.
